Fletcher Love Lexi
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Fletcher shows his love for Lexi. Flexi Oneshot. Rated M: For Sexual Content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm
1. Chapter 1

**Fletcher Loves Lexi**

**Hey, sean. here and I'm bringing you my third M-rated A.N.T. Farm fanfic. This is my first Fletcher and Lexi (Flexi) story. Fletcher shows his love for the math princess. Rated M: For Sexual Content. Flexi One-Shot. P.S. I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I have never known that I could've felt this way about another girl. I am falling in love with the most popular girl in Z-Tech who's a math prodigy. I am falling in love with Lexi Reed. I know I'm 13 and she's 17 and I haven't felt this way about her. Her beautiful blonde hair flowing, her beautiful hazel eyes and her dazzling smile. She was truly attractive and I noticed everything about her. The way she wears her beautiful dresses that shows her luscious legs that would wrap around me, how she always wears boots with her dresses but mostly flats. I even fantasized about her all the time. I thought about kissing her on her soft pink lips and even fucking her in her tight pussy and thought about how nice her lips would wrap around my cock. I also had the thought of squeezing by hard cock in her beautiful ass and fingering her pussy at the same time. The thought of those things that I would do to her just made me horny.

There were times that Lexi would notice me staring at her and she would stare back at me and also smile at me and I smile back at her. God, my hormones are just raging and I never had these kinds of problems and thoughts about her. It never affected me before. One time while we went to Webster High together before we went to Z-Tech boarding school, I actually thought about having sex with Lexi. But, my heart was set on Chyna. Since, I don't have a crush on Chyna, I was now being sexually attracted to Lexi. There's something about her that just sets me off, it just drives me insane just thinking about her.

I was painting a picture of a beautiful house on canvas, till I saw Lexi exiting out of the roomavator. She was wearing a beautiful floral white dress, her cute headband that has a little black flower on it that was bedazzled, and back flats. I got a really good long look at her and boy, she's so beautiful my heart started to race. Lexi started to walk towards me while I was painting my picture.

"Nice painting Flectcher." Said Lexi. Although she was not teasing me and I know that she's a mean girl and is the center of attention but she's changed. She's not mean to anyone and she cares for people, that's what I like about Lexi. She's a nice, young, talented, beautiful girl and she's going to stay that way.

"Thanks Lexi." I said smiling at her as I started to blush and I dropped my paintbrush.

"Looks like you dropped your paintbrush." Said Lexi. "Let me get that up for you."

"Okay." I said. Lexi started to pick up my paintbrush, giving me a nice view down her dress. Her breasts look so perfect for me to squeeze gently and lick them. I wanted to kiss her right now and feel her up so damn bad. My fucking hormones, I'm getting really horny here. Something has to be done.

"Here's your paintbrush, Fletchie." Said Lexi handing me my paintbrush. I really blushed a deep red after Lexi called me Fletchie.

"Thanks Lexi." I said. I grabbed my paintbrush from Lexi and I accidentally got paint on Lexi's dress. "Oh my god! Lexi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get paint on your new dress."

"That's okay Fletcher. It's not your fault." Said Lexi. "I should change into a different dress. Do you want to come in my room and help me out of this dress?"

"Sure." I said as I stopped painting and followed Lexi into her room. This is it, I can't believe that this is going to happen right now. I am entering Lexi Reed's room. Lexi took off her black flats as I stood behind her and unzipped her white dress.

"Thanks Fletcher." She said as she turned around facing me and smiling at me.

"You're welcome." I said as I smiled back at her. God, she just looks so damn beautiful. Lexi was now in her white bra with red polka dots and matching panties and I started to get a hard on. Lexi started to look down at my erection as I really started to blush. "Lexi, I have to tell you something. I care about you. Every time that I'm around you my heart starts racing fast and I have been having those feelings for you and I wanted to tell you." And all of a sudden, I leaned in closer to Lexi's lips and I started to kiss her. Lexi was caught off guard from my movements.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No, Fletcher. That's okay, I really enjoyed that." Said Lexi. I started to kiss Lexi again as she started to take off my shirt. My touch was turning on Lexi as my fingers ran through her soft skin. Lexi's hands moved down to my pants as I started to kick off my shoes and socks as she starts to remove my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. We both laid on the bed as I pressed my hand on Lexi's left breast and rotating it making her moan. I opened my mouth slowly as I started to lick Lexi's lower lip begging for entrance as she let me have access into her mouth as I started to French kiss her. She tasted like strawberry gum, her favorite flavor. Our tongues battled for dominance as I started to dominate Lexi's tongue, we started to taste each other's saliva as we continued to make out with our heart's desire. Lexi's panties started to get wet from me French kissing her and feeling her up at the same time as she started to moan into the kiss. Lexi started to intensify the kiss, making her really wet.

"Wow, Fletcher. You're really good." Said Lexi. After our hot makeout session, my hand reached around Lexi's bra as I started to unhook it, revealing her beautiful perfect breasts.

"They're so beautiful." I said staring at her breasts. "May I?"

Lexi nodded and I started to do my thing. I placed my hand on her breasts and started to gently caress her breasts with care and rubbing her nipples with my fingertips.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Lexi. I started to pinch her nipples lightly, making her panties soaking wet. I then placed my mouth on Lexi's breasts as I started to suck on them. I also started to lick on her delicious light brown nipples making them hard.

"Keep licking my nipples, baby. Keep licking them all over." Said Lexi. After doing that for a few good minutes, I moved my tongue down Lexi's stomach and I licked around her belly button and to her soaking wet panties.

"Wow, Lexi. Looks like you're extremely wet for me." I said.

"Mmmm." Moaned Lexi as she lifted her legs up and I removed her wet panties and laid them on the floor. Lexi started to spread her legs wide and held them open as I started to lick Lexi's wet slit. Lexi started to moan in pleasure as she felt my tongue on her pussy.

"Oh god Fletcher. Mmm that feels so good." Moaned Lexi as she started to smile at me while I'm eating her out. I wanted to try something on Lexi that I saw on a movie, I inserted my middle finger in my mouth and coated it with my saliva and I slowly started to insert my finger into Lexi's tight ass.

"Ooh." Moaned Lexi feeling turned on. Fletcher added another finger into her tight, little hole. Lexi's ass put a tight clamp on Fletcher's fingers as he slowly fingered her ass and licking her clit at the same time.

"Mmm Fletcher. Keep fucking my ass with your fingers. Feels so good I wanna cum all over you." Moaned Lexi. Fletcher started to finger fuck Lexi's ass hard and continues to lick her pussy until she was ready to cum.

"Ahhh, shit! Fletcher I'm gonna cum!" Screamed Lexi as she started to cum into Fletcher's mouth. Her juices spilled into Fletcher's mouth, as he tasted her sweet juices. After she came, Fletcher removed his fingers out from her ass and gave her pussy one last lick so she can recover from her intense orgasm. Lexi got on her stomach and removed Fletcher's boxers, revealing his hardened cock. Lexi inserted his cock into her warm, wet mouth as Fletcher watches the beautiful blonde go down him. Lexi started to spit on Fletcher's cock and slowly began to give him a blowjob.

"Oh Lexi. Mmm." Moaned Fletcher. Lexi's beautiful ass was sticking up in the air as she started to rub her wet pussy. Her hazel eyes stared up into Fletcher's blue eyes as she continues to go down on him. Lexi also began to lick it and gently cup his balls. She started to get a couple of inches farther down as she began to deep-throating. This was the hottest sight for Fletcher. Lexi continues to spit on his cock and stroking it gently. But, she doesn't want him to cum just yet. Lexi lied down on her back and Fletcher got on top of her.

"Are you ready?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes I am." Said Lexi.

Fletcher slowly inserted his cock inside Lexi's throbbing pussy and now, two became one. Lexi started to feel a little pain when Fletcher entered her. Fletcher pulled out just to make sure Lexi was alright.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fletcher.

"I'll be fine." Said Lexi.

"I love you." Said Fletcher as he wiped a tear from Lexi's face. He couldn't believe that he said those three little words to her. He was very happy.

"I love you too." Said Lexi smiling at Fletcher.

Fletcher started to get a few inches into Lexi as she started to get used to it. Fletcher started to slowly go in and out of Lexi's dripping wet slit.

"Oh god. Lexi. Baby, you're so tight." Said Fletcher. Fletcher started to thrust deeper inside Lexi. Her pussy felt so good he almost came. This was a feeling he wanted and he wanted to enjoy this moment with her. Fletcher started to build up speed as he continues to pump into her.

"Mmm, Fletcher. Keep fucking me with your big cock." Moaned Lexi as Fletcher continues to fuck her. "Oh fuck, my pussy's dripping wet for your cock. I wanna cum so hard all over you."

Hearing Lexi's moans and hearing her talk really turned Fletcher on. He continues to pound deeper and deeper into her swollen opening and feeling her dripping wetness surrounding his cock was the best feeling of his life. Lexi wrapped her right leg around Fletcher's waist as her muscles tightened and her toes started to curl. Fletcher started to stare into Lexi's eyes and continues to fuck her hard and kissed her deeply on her lips.

"Lexi, I'm so close. I want you to feel my hot dripping cum inside you." Said Fletcher who was ready to cum.

"Cum inside me, Fletcher. Cum inside me, I want all of your cum." Moaned Lexi as she started to play with her right nipple, turning Fletcher on.

"LEXI I'M CUMMING! AHHHH!" Screamed Fletcher as he blew his hot load into Lexi's womb. Fletcher dropped back on Lexi's bed as she laid her head on his chest and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Wow, Fletcher. That was really amazing." Said Lexi catching her breath. "I love you Fletcher Quimby."

"I love you too Lexi Reed." Said Fletcher.

**So what did you think of my first Fletcher and Lexi story? Was it hot enough for you? If you want Fletcher and Lexi to do something or if you want someone to join the two, make sure to tell it to me on the review and don't forget to review this story (no bad reviews). Also, don't forget to check out my other stories and don't forget to review them. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fletcher Loves Lexi**

**Hey, I'm back bringing you some more hot Flexi action in this hot story. I know that the first chapter was supposed to be in Fletcher's P.O.V., so in this chapter this is going to be in Fletcher's P.O.V. Sorry if I confused you readers with the last chapter. So, enjoy this hot new chapter**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

**The Next Day**

I woke up this morning feeling pretty good. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day. I woke up in a bed that is not mine in a room that is not mine. I was laying in bed next to a beautiful girl with blonde hair laying on my bare chest. The girl was revealed to be Lexi. I still remember last night that we made love. It was sweet, romantic and passionate. I still enjoyed the feeling of fucking her and shoot my hot seed into her. I also remember the feeling of her leg wrapped around me and her nails digging into my back. I also remember the final kiss I gave her after our passionate lovemaking. This was the best night of my life being with the girl that I love. Lexi started to wake up and she looks into my eyes.

"Good morning." Said Lexi smiling at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said smiling back at her and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, now that I'm with you." Said Lexi. "What about you handsome?"

"I slept really great." I said. Lexi climbed on top of me with her facing me as we started to kiss each other. Her lips feel so good on mine I started to kiss her deeply as my tongue went in her mouth. Lexi moaned into the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance as I began to dominate her tongue.

"Fletcher, I have a wild idea." Said Lexi.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why don't we take a bath together? It would be so much fun." Said Lexi.

"Sure." I said as we both got out of bed and we entered her bathroom. Lexi started to turn on the water faucet, filling up the tub with warm water. Her beautiful ass was sticking up, giving me a glimpse of her beautiful pussy that was still dripping with her cum. Lexi started to look at me as I started to smile at her.

"Enjoying the view, honey?" She asked.

"Yes I am." I said. After the tub is filled with water. Lexi added some bubbles in the tub so her and I could have a nice, warm bubble bath. Lexi entered the tub and so did I, the water felt good on our naked bodies. I took the washcloth and put some lavender-scented body wash on it and began to wash Lexi's body. My hands started to wander through her body. I made sure that I didn't get Lexi's hair wet as I started to place soft kisses on her neck making her moan as I hit that special spot. My hands went to her soft, supple breasts as I began to squeeze them gently. The blonde started to bite her lower lip gently in delight while I continue to fondle her breasts. I started to pinch her nipples as she continues to moan as I started to feel her nipples getting hard. My left hand made my way down to her pussy as I began to rub her pussy hard.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Lexi as she continues to moan out my name as she started to cum. Lexi turned around and started to kiss me on my lips. Lexi then started to sit on the edge of the tub and spread her legs wide as I began to lick her wet slit. Lexi moaned to the feeling of my tongue on her pussy. Lexi started to squeeze her left breast and pinching her nipple while enjoying the feeling of me pleasuring her. I started to insert my tongue into her throbbing pussy.

"Ooh, keep fucking my pussy with your wet tongue." Moaned Lexi. My tongue kept going in and out off Lexi's pussy as her moaning starts to intensify. Lexi's muscles started to tighten and her toes started to curl as she was ready cum.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" Screamed Lexi as she started to cum all over my tongue. I started to get all of Lexi's cum in my mouth as I gave her pussy one big wet lick.

"You taste so good Lexi." I said.

"Thanks." Lexi said. "Now it's your turn lover."

I stood up while Lexi stayed sitting down on the tub as she begins to lick my cock.

"Oh god Lexi." I moaned. Lexi continues to lick my cock passionately. She then started to put my cock in her mouth as she began to suck on it. Lexi began to deep-throat me while she starts to rub her pussy hard in a circular motion. I put my hand on Lexi's head while she continues to go down on me. My cock started to twitch as I was feeling ready to blow.

"Lexi, I'm cumming!" I yelled I shot my hot load into her mouth. Lexi kept sucking on it, making sure she getting all of my cum in her mouth. God, she looks so fucking sexy taking my hot load in her mouth as she started to swallow my giant load.

"Mmm, Fletcher. That was delicious." Said Lexi. I grabbed Lexi as I brought her in for another kiss as we both started to exit out of the tub. My cock was still hard, wanting some more hot action.

"Ooh, looks like you want to go another round." Said Lexi staring at my hardened member. She started to bend over doggy-style as I started to spit on my cock, getting it lubed up. After it is coated with my saliva, I slowly inserted my cock into Lexi's ass. Lexi started to feel a bit of pain when I entered her anally. Her ass felt extremely tight and it put a tight clamp on my cock.

"Oh shit, Lexi. Your ass is really tight." I said. Lexi's squeals turned into moans as she was really getting into it. I started to fuck Lexi's ass 3x fast as she started to rub her pussy. I leaned up against her and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"Mmm Fletcher. You feel so big in my ass." Moaned Lexi. After I finished fucking her in her ass, I laid down on the bathroom floor, feeling the shock of the cold floor on my body. Lexi climbed on top of me and placed my cock at her entrance as she began to ride me. Her pussy and her ass both felt good on my cock, I felt like that I was on top of the world

"Mmm. You want me to ride you hard?" Asked Lexi while riding me.

"Yeah." I moaned. "Go faster baby." Lexi began to ride my cock harder and faster as I start to hear her moans intensify. Lexi's moans were cute, soft and passionate and it really turned me on hearing her moan. I really enjoyed a beautiful girl like her moaning real beautiful. I placed my hands on her breasts and gently squeezed them as she continues to ride me. After she finished riding me, Lexi rolled over on her back and held her smooth, sexy legs up as I started to thrust into her.

"Oh fuck baby! Oh yeah, my pussy's so wet. Oh I wanna cum all over you." Moaned Lexi as I continue to pound her swollen opening. I started to look at every part of Lexi's body and when I saw that her toes started to curl, it was a very sexy sight seeing my girlfriend's pretty toes curl in pleasure.

"I'm going to cum Lexi." I said, as I felt ready to blow my load all over her.

"Mmm, cum for me baby. Cum for me." Said Lexi. Lexi and I started to moan intensely as I pulled out of her which sent her over the edge as she started to squirt all over my cock. I started to jerk myself hard as I blew my hot load all over her stomach. I let out some hot moans after I came which Lexi thought it was really hot to hear me moan. Lexi brought her hand down to her stomach and wiped my cum off as she starts to lick it off of her fingers.

"That was so hot, Fletcher." Said Lexi.

"I know and so are you." I said.

"No, you are." Said Lexi as she brought herself up and began to kiss me.

Wow, morning sex can be very hot.

**So what do you think of this story? Originally it was supposed to be one chapter, but then again I might do some more chapters. If you want me to add more chapters and if you want someone to join them, let me know in the reviews and don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews). See you next time.**


End file.
